


Before The World Was Made

by Maeglin_Yedi



Series: The Padfoot loves Tom series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Animagus Bestiality, Drama, First Time, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Yedi/pseuds/Maeglin_Yedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius comes up with a plan to get redemption for a horrible mistake he's made and he hopes to save the wizarding world in the process. But who will save Sirius?</p><p>This story was written before the release of OotP, and is not compliant with OotP, HBP and DH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The World Was Made

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Tom Riddle/Padfoot, Tom Riddle/Sirius Black, Tom Riddle/Lucius Malfoy, others implied.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Slash, bestiality, some angst.  
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns them all.
> 
> Summary: Sirius comes up with a plan to get redemption for a horrible mistake he's made and he hopes to save the wizarding world in the process. But who will save Sirius?
> 
> Word count: 14930  
> First published: April 2003

“Walden, come see this!”

“What have you found, Lucius?”

I had hoped the shadows of these century old oaks would provide me with a little more cover. But alas, two Slytherins, who only finished Hogwarts a week ago, are staring down at me while I try to crawl back into the wild vegetation beneath the trees. 

“It's a dog, Lucius. What do you want with a dog?”

“Now, now, Walden. Imagine what we could do with this fine animal. He'd make the perfect victim for a few experiments I've always wanted to conduct.”

My common sense tells me that I should not fear these two young men, only a year my senior, but at the same time my instinct warns me not to underestimate them. They have after all caught me on their own territory while I was trying to lay low and observe their behavior. I thought I had the perfect disguise; my Animagus form, which only three other people know of. I had not expected Malfoy and Macnair to take an interest in a stray dog strolling around the Mansion of the wizard they support. 

Lucius takes his wand out of his black robes, and points it directly at me. Again I try to crawl back but before I can turn around and make a run for it, Lucius sneers at me. 

“ _Petrificus Totalus!_ ”

My whole body freezes the moment Malfoy's spell hits me. I have no other choice than to try to remain calm mentally while my body lies completely still. I wonder what went wrong. This seemed like the perfect plan when I decided to travel to Riddle Mansion three days ago and observe the people who, according to Dumbledore, will try to rip the wizarding world apart in the near future. 

“You see, Walden. I've always wanted to observe what happens when a petrified creature gets hit with the Cruciatus Curse.”

Lucius looks awfully pleased with himself. I do not share his sentiment. My body is useless and all I can do is wait and hope that they will lose interest soon in the unknown dog they have found. 

“ _Crucio!_ ”

The pain that rips through me is unbearable and I can feel my body fight the Petrificus spell as my spine and limbs desperately try to spasm and convulse. The pressure on my eyeballs is so great that I fear they may pop right out of their sockets and my mouth begins to produce uncontrollable amounts of saliva. If I were not petrified at that moment, the pain would have forced me to transform back to my human form. I suppose I should be grateful to Malfoy for petrifying me first before throwing this particularly nasty curse at me. If I would transform back and my true identity would be discovered, they would kill me for sure. That's not to say that they won't kill me anyway. 

Malfoy's and Macnair's cruel laughter fills my head while I try to fight the urge to let my mind slip into the soothing, dreamless state of unconsciousness. 

“Lucius! Stop that this instant!”

A new voice, deep and demanding, echoes around me and suddenly the pain and the body bind are gone. My body twists as if to get the last remaining bits of unwanted magic out of my system. 

“Forgive me, my Lord, but it is only a stray dog --”

“Be silent!”

All my senses are disoriented due to the effects of the Cruciatus Curse and, even though I try my hardest, I can't focus my sight or my sense of smell at my direct surroundings. Only my hearing still seems to function, be it slightly distorted. The voices around me shift in loudness and intensity and have a strange echo to them. 

“Hush, big boy. It will all be fine.”

That deep voice and a soothing hand that runs through my thick fur are the last things that I register before my mind slips into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*

The warmth of a fire burning nearby feels comfortable on my stiff muscles when I slowly wake up. I open my eyes and try to blink the sleepiness from them. When I'm finally able to see something, I travel my gaze across my surroundings. A fire burning in a large hearth to my right. A thick, gray blanket beneath my body. A large, leather chair to my left. And a figure sitting in that large chair, observing me silently.

A tall man with short, black hair that has started to gray around his temples. A proud face with tiny wrinkles around his green eyes. I stare at him, not caring that he stares right back at me. 

So this is Tom Riddle. Or, as he likes people to call him these days, Lord Voldemort. This is not how I had imagined him to look when I overhead Dumbledore mention him to McGonagall while I was sneaking around the corridors of Hogwarts one night, safely tucked away under James' invisibility cloak. 

Somehow I had not expected Riddle to look this...human. 

“I see you have made it back to the land of the living.” Riddle sits back, folds his hands in his lap, and looks at me as if he expects a response. I tilt my head up a bit so I can look at the rest of the room and determine where exactly I am. 

I can see a large four-poster bed against the far wall, hidden in shadows. The fire in the hearth is the only thing that provides light in these chambers and I give my eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness that lies beyond my spot in front of the fireplace. There is a heavy, dark wooden desk centered in the room, filled with books and scraps of parchment. Bookshelves and closets, all made out of identical-looking dark wood, cover most of the walls. A single window, partially covered by thick, green velvet curtains allows me to look at the night's sky. 

It appears I'm in the snake's den. Not exactly where I had intended to end up when I decided to spy on Voldemort and his followers, but it does provide me with an unexpected opportunity to learn everything there is to know about this Dark Lord, whom so few know by his real name. Tom Riddle. 

“Are you hungry?”

My stomach answers that question by making a loud, rumbling noise, and I unconsciously lick my lips. Yes, I'm quite hungry. The last decent meal I had was three days ago, when I left home. Or rather, when I left the place where my mother and father live. It hasn't felt like home for a long time. 

Riddle waves his hand through the air, and flicks his fingers. A large, ceramic bowl appears in front of me, filled with fresh cuts of beef and cooked rice. Even though it smells absolutely incredible and my mouth starts to water at once, I eye it with suspicion. 

My behavior apparently amuses Riddle, because he lets out a string of deep laughter. I must look like a fool. Drool dripping from my black lips while I look at the contents of the bowl as if it is about to devour me instead of the other way around. 

“You are a smart boy, aren't you?” Riddle leans forward in his chair and crosses his arms on top of his knees, his face suddenly very close to mine. “I do apologize for my servants' foolish behavior earlier. But know that I wish you no harm.”

Riddle's tone shocks me and for a moment I worry that I have lost my Animagus form. He addresses me as one would address a guest. A human guest. But a quick glance downwards confirms that I still have the shape of a big, black dog. 

“Don't worry, big boy. Eat.”

I let out a frustrated whine, and look from Riddle to the bowl with food and back. A fierce, internal struggle between my common sense and my hungry stomach takes place deep inside of me, but in the end my stomach wins. I attack the bowl and start chomping down the food while I wag my long tail to express my gratitude for this fine meal. I hardly chew and swallow the bits of beef whole. One of the many advantages of being a dog. There is no need to chew your food carefully. Just get it in your mouth and start swallowing. 

Within a minute I have emptied the bowl and I use my agile tongue to lick every little bit that's left behind from the ceramic. 

“You see, nothing to worry about. Just some good food mixed with a healing potion and a light sleeping draught. You will be up and running in no time.”

Damn. I should have known that Riddle would slip me something. For now I'll just have to take his word for it and hope that it was indeed only a healing and sleeping potion and not some horrible poison. My head feels heavy and I place it on my front paws. My breathing becomes even and deep on its own accord, and for the second time that day I feel my mind slip into darkness.

*~*~*~*~*

The next time I wake up I feel a lot better. The stiffness is gone from my muscles and my mind seems to be a lot clearer.

“Awake again, I see.”

I tilt my head up to look at Riddle but he's no longer sitting in his chair. 

“Are you feeling better?”

His voice comes from the far end of the room and I shift my large body so I can look at him. Riddle is lying on his bed, his upper body against the headboard. He's dressed in a long, black dressing gown, and he gives me a smile. 

I answer his question by getting up and stretching my whole body extensively. I curve my back and stretch my legs while I let out a deep moan. I finish by shaking my body so that my black fur ends up looking wildly out of place. 

Yes, I feel much, much better. The only thing that is bothering me is a light pressure in my lower abdomen. I need to go outside. Badly. 

As I start towards the closed door, Riddle seems to realize what the problem is. 

“Call of nature, big boy?” Riddle gets up from his bed, and walks towards me. This is the first time I see him move and I can't take my eyes off him. He carries his tall body well, proud and determined. 

Riddle opens the door, and leads me through the dark mansion without saying a word. I follow him obediently until we reach the large front doors. The moment Riddle opens them I take a spurt to the first tree I can find, and raise one of my hind legs. Dear Merlin, there isn't a feeling in the world that can compare to that of emptying a full bladder. 

Riddle walks across the dark gardens that surround the mansion, and when I'm done with my private business I join him. He looks down at me with a smile, his face pale in the light of the full moon. 

“You are free to leave, if you wish to do so,” he tells me, and I look up at him again. I try to see something in his face that will tell me if he wants me to stay or go, but he hides his emotions well. 

“However, you are more than welcome to stay.” 

I nudge my nose against his hand to let him know that I'd like to stay. This is after all the perfect opportunity to learn about this Dark Lord. The perfect chance to carry out this mission I've bestowed upon myself. But that's not the only reason I want to stay. Somehow, Riddle fascinates me. 

I look up at the sky and stare at the full moon. I hope Remus is doing well. I'm sure his parents are looking after him right now, but I can't help but feel worried for him. A feeling I've always had since I learned about his secret, but it has gotten worse ever since the accident with Snape and the Shrieking Shack. 

Ah, who am I kidding. I feel downright guilty for setting Snape up like that. Not because of Snape. For all I care that slimy git can disappear from the face of the earth this instant and I wouldn't give him any second thought. No, it's the fact that I hurt Remus. I almost lost my best friend because of my stubborn mind and my careless attitude. 

But it seems that Mr. Riddle has just given me an opportunity for redemption. If I can learn about him and his magic, I can pass that knowledge on to Dumbledore and hopefully win back some of the respect and friendship that I have lost due to my own foolish behavior. 

A strong hand that scratches me behind my ears pulls me away from my thoughts, and I look up at Riddle again.

“Even though the night can provide one with feelings of calmness and peace, I suggest we make our way back the house.”

To show him that I fully agree, I turn around, and trot back to the Mansion. Riddle's rich laughter fills my ears while he follows me.

*~*~*~*~*

I feel a bit lost when I'm standing inside Riddle's chambers once again. What am I supposed to do? Lie on the blanket in front of the hearth? Lie near his bed?

In the end it is Riddle who answers those questions for me. He's lying on his bed, this time covered with a dark-green blanket, and he pats his hand on the empty space beside him.

“Come, big boy. You may sleep on the bed if you like.”

He doesn't have to tell me twice. I make my way over to the large bed, and jump on it easily. I turn around a couple of times before I lie down, and let out a satisfied sigh. 

I try not to think about the fact that I'm currently sharing a bed with Lord Voldemort. I'm not Sirius Black at this moment. I'm a dog. And dogs do sometimes sleep on the bed of their owners. Even a bed that belongs to a Dark Lord. 

Riddle shifts his body so he is now facing me, and runs his hand across my furry back. It feels good and I wag my tale a couple of times to let him know. 

“You bare an uncanny resemblance to a dog I once knew.”

I tilt my ears up out of sheer curiosity. Riddle continues his strokes across my back while his eyes seem to go distant for a moment. 

“It was many years ago. A different lifetime it seems. Almost before the world was made.”

His eyes regain their sharpness and he rests his hand on my body while his fingers play with my fur. 

“I lived in an awful place, filled with many enemies and no friends. Until one day, during the summer, I met a dog, just like you.”

I shift my face a little closer to his, to show him my interest in the story. His eyes stare right into mine while a small smile plays around his lips. 

“For the first time, I made a friend. A true friend, who did not judge me or belittle me. For a whole summer, I was not a lonely boy of eight years old. I was a person, who mattered to at least one other being on this godforsaken planet.”

His voice is soft while he shares this story with me. I can feel his warm breath on my muzzle while his hand resumes stroking my back. 

“Of course, it was too good to last. A pathetic orphan did not deserve to have such a loyal friend.” His voice has turned harsh, showing the deep emotions he is feeling. “The caretaker returned from his holidays and did not take well to the dog that wandered around the grounds. That filthy Muggle fed my friend poisoned meat.”

I let out a soft whine to show my sympathies. It must have been awful for a young boy to lose his only friend like that. The pained look on Riddle's face confirms that it indeed hit him hard. 

“I never expected to ever meet a dog like him again. But here you are.”

I wag my tail again to say that, yes, I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere, at least not for a while. I will have to return to Hogwarts eventually, but for now my parents believe that I'm staying with James for the summer. And they are too busy with their own lives to think about me, so I don't have to worry that they will try to check on me at the Potters. 

“Well, if you are going to stay, you will need a name.” Riddle's voice has returned to its usual, almost business like tone, and I wag my tail in agreement. 

“Would you like the name I gave my old friend?”

I bark once to let Riddle know that I'd like that very much. 

“Wonderful. I will call you Snuffles then.”

Snuffles? Is it too late to change my mind?

Somehow I had expected something a little more...fierce from the notorious Lord Voldemort. I tilt my head up to show him my surprise. 

“What? Do you feel too good for that name?” His voice is filled with amusement and the tiny wrinkles around his eyes deepen as he tries to hold back a smile. 

I drop my head back on the bed, and sigh, defeated. Snuffles. If this ever comes out I'll never live it down. The mighty Sirius Black named Snuffles by Lord Voldemort himself. 

Riddle flicks his fingers and instantly the fire in the hearth extinguishes itself. He strokes my back one last time before he shifts onto his other side. 

“Goodnight, Snuffles.”

Goodnight, Riddle.

*~*~*~*~*

“Let it be perfectly clear that anyone who harms but a hair on the back of this dog, will have to face my wrath!”

I sit next to Riddle while he addresses his followers. Most are dressed in plain black robes and have their faces covered with white masks. I may not be able to see who they are, but I can smell each and every one of them. Another advantage of being a dog. I can remember every individual scent and will be able to use it if I should ever have to identify possible Death Eaters. 

Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair are the only ones without a mask, and they stand to the side of Riddle, looking slightly uncomfortable while their Lord continues to tell in great detail how exactly he will punish those who should harm me. I glare at my two former schoolmates and feel oddly satisfied when they both turn away their heads to avoid my stare. 

“Now that you have all been warned, let's go about today's business.” Riddle scratches me behind my ears, and I lean into the touch. He gives me a brief glance before he looks back at his followers. 

“Lucius, your report on last night's raid, if you will.”

Malfoy steps forward, bows lightly to Riddle, and looks at the rest of the wizards assembled in the large ballroom of Riddle Mansion. 

“Thank you, my Lord. Yesterday, we visited a small Muggle town to the north of....”

I let all the information fill my mind and try to remember every single detail. Meanwhile I keep my eyes on Riddle and follow his every step. He moves about the hall with his head held high while he listens to Malfoy's report. He looks so human and at the same time the air of power that surrounds him gives him an almost surreal aura. 

I remember Dumbledore's words, that night when I first learned Voldemort's true identity. 

_'A brilliant student. I blame myself for not seeing the signs during his years at Hogwarts. When he disappeared I believed he might not choose the darker side of life after all, but unfortunately I was wrong. He has returned, Minerva, and he's more powerful than any wizard I have ever seen.'_

*~*~*~*~*

I let out a deep, satisfied sigh while I rest my head on Riddle's feet. I'm lying under his desk while Riddle reads through his mail and scribbles down letters. We have settled into a comfortable routine since my first night at Riddle Mansion, almost two weeks ago.

Riddle takes me for strolls around the Mansion several times a day and talks to me about anything and everything during those times. I eat when he eats, always fresh, high quality food, and Riddle often passes me bits and pieces from his own plate. He takes me with him everywhere he goes, which means that I am always present at the gatherings of his followers. I use those moments to store names, places and other details in my mind. And every night I fall asleep on Riddle's bed, usually with his hand resting on my back and playing with my fur. 

It's a rather scary and disturbing thing to admit, but I'm really starting to like Riddle. I don't think anyone has ever treated me with the amount of care and respect he shows me. Yes, it frightens me, because this is after all Lord Voldemort we are talking about. A wizard with a taste for world domination who will stop at nothing. I have seen him cast Cruciatus on his own followers for the slightest mistakes. But instead of feeling disgusted by it, those moments filled me with a strange sense of power. Maybe because Riddle's hand was always scratching my ears while he tortured his servants. 

A sudden knock on the door starts me, and I sit up to let out a suspicious growl. Riddle's hand is by my side instantly, and he strokes my head to soothe me. 

“It's nothing to worry about, Snuffles.” 

Riddle sits up while he puts away some of the parchment he was writing on. “Come in.”

The door opens and Macnair appears with a small box in his hands. “The item you requested is finished, my Lord.”

Riddle gets up, and approaches Macnair, who hands him the box with a bow of his head. 

“Wonderful. You are dismissed.”

With another short bow Macnair steps back, and closes the door behind him. I look up at Riddle curiously, wondering what is in the box. 

“Come here, Snuffles. I have a present for you,” Riddle says while he crouches down, and looks from the box to me and back. 

A present? For me?

I get up, and walk over to him quickly. Once I reach him, he opens the box, and takes out a thick, black leather collar with a tiny golden badge attached to it. He takes his time to show me what is carved into the gold. 

One side holds my name, Snuffles, in graceful letters, and the other side sports the image of a skull with a snake sliding through it. 

I like it. 

“I have always wondered where you came from, Snuffles. But I guess that doesn't matter any longer.” Riddle strokes my neck a few times before he closes the collar around it. 

“Now you really belong to me.” He puts his hands on the sides of my head, and places a soft kiss right on top of my muzzle. 

I'm too surprised to react, and simply stare at him while he lets go of me and stands up. “There are a few very strong protection spells on that little badge, my friend. No one will be able to harm you while you wear it.” 

Riddle moves back to his desk, and continues whatever it was that he was doing before Macnair interrupted us. I take a few deep breaths to get myself back under control. Because somehow this gesture has left me pretty shaken up. Riddle has just given me an item that will protect me. No one has ever done such a thing for me. And he...kissed me. Now, others have done that before, but never with the gentleness he just showed me. 

Suddenly I have this urge to feel his hands on me, so I move back to the desk, sit beside Riddle, and place my head on his thigh. His hand strokes my head lazily and I close my eyes, content with the feeling of Riddle's body so close to mine.

*~*~*~*~*

I lie beneath Riddle's desk with my head on my front paws. It's my favorite spot in his chambers, because it's where he spends most of his time when he's not sleeping. I watch as Riddle paces back and forth, his hands folded behind his back. He seems agitated somehow, but I have no idea why.

Someone knocks on the door, and instead of inviting them in, Riddle opens it himself. Lucius Malfoy, looking rather nervous, bows at his Lord, and Riddle gestures him to enter. The moment he has closed the door, Riddle turns to Lucius and looks at him through narrowed eyes. 

“I need your services tonight, Lucius.”

“Anything to serve you, my --”

“Bend over!”

The sound of fabric rustling fills the room and I tilt my head up to get a better look. Lucius has moved towards the desk and, as Riddle ordered him, is now bent over my hiding place while his black trousers are lying around his ankles. I shift forwards slightly, and look up. 

And there is a sight of Lucius Malfoy I never thought I'd see. A pair of hairy testicles dangles in front of the crook of his pale arse. 

My anatomy as a dog won't allow me to grin, but inwardly I chuckle. My mind instantly slips into 'Marauders-mode' and I almost feel sorry that this arrogant bastard left school already. The blackmail material this would make!

Riddle drops his own trousers, and steps up behind Lucius. With one swift movement of his foot he spreads the legs of the young Slytherin, and strokes his own cock into full hardness. I can't take my eyes off Riddle's erection, glistening slightly from the lubricant he has coated it with.

I watch entranced as he positions himself, and trusts into Lucius deeply. That must have hurt, but Malfoy produces nothing more than a soft moan when Riddle starts moving his hips, pumping his cock into Lucius' hole hard. 

While I watch Lucius getting fucked against the desk, a strange feeling invades my mind, and my hackles rise while a low growl escapes my throat. I'm feeling jealous. Which is utterly ridiculous, because I am a dog. What do I expect Riddle to do with me as a dog? I should be grateful for the care Riddle has given me. But I can't help but feel that it shouldn't be Lucius whom Riddle is fucking at this moment. It should be me. 

Another feeling surges through me, and I'm suddenly very aware of the nice friction the thick carpet that I'm lying on provides when I move my lower body against it. I can't believe it. Here I am, in my dog form, masturbating against this very expensive Persian carpet, while watching Lord Voldemort shag Malfoy. But my hips are moving on their own accord, and I start to pant when the pleasurable feeling in my body intensifies. 

When I reach my climax, a soft howl escapes me, and I briefly close my eyes as I spurt my release on the carpet beneath me. Riddle is moving fast against Malfoy while he lets out deep moans. I can see sweat shining on his thighs as they tense, and suddenly he stills, throws his head back, and groans loudly as he orgasms. 

Riddle pulls out of Lucius the moment he's done, and reaches for his trousers. 

“You are dismissed.”

Without saying a word, Lucius pulls up his own trousers, and leaves the room. The minute he's gone, Riddle bends down and looks at me in my hiding place. I crawl out from under the desk, and we both stare at my sticky release that has stained his carpet. 

Riddle then looks at me with one raised eyebrow. I decide it would be best to just play dumb and I stare back at him blankly. I am a dog after all.

*~*~*~*~*

“We will have company tonight, Snuffles. A young Slytherin who might just prove to be very useful.”

I'm stretched out in the middle of Riddle's chambers and I decide that it's too hot to respond. It's the middle of August and even though the sun has set for the night hours ago, the air still feels warm and moist. The worst thing is, Riddle appears to enjoy this temperature, because instead of casting a cooling spell on the room like any normal wizard would do, he's merely opened the window to let more warm air in. 

“Don't worry, he will only stay for a little while. After that it will just be you and me for the night, my dear friend.”

I wag my tail once, to signal that I've heard him. But with this heavy fur coat on my body and no ability to cool off besides running air through my mouth, I'm not planning on moving at all for the rest of the night. 

I can hear Riddle move around the room and pick up books and other items once in a while. Despite the heat I feel comfortable lying here, knowing that Riddle is just a few feet away. I've gotten used to having him around, I guess. I enjoy his company, his conversation and the way he runs his hands through my fur when we're alone. It's been two weeks since the evening I stained his carpet and Riddle hasn't spoken a word about it ever since. Obviously, neither have I. 

The heat makes me drowsy and I doze off a little, barely registering the knock on the door and Riddle's voice inviting whomever is on the other side to enter his room. 

“Lucius, come in. And Mr. Snape. How wonderful to see you this evening.”

Snape?

Snape!

I'm on my feet instantly and glare at the dark-haired Slytherin who has just entered the room. I raise my hackles and growl while I expose my teeth. 

Much to my amusement, Snape stops dead in his tracks and his face looks even paler than it usually does. I guess the whole Shrieking Shack incident has left its marks on Snape as well. I might not be a vicious werewolf, but I sure can pretend to be a dangerous beast. 

“Snuffles, come join me over here, my friend.” Riddle has seated himself in front of the unlit fireplace and, after I glance at Snape once more, I walk over to him. I sit down beside him, and place my head on his thigh protectively. Riddle starts stroking me, which calms me down and I let out a deep sigh.

“Please join me, Mr. Snape. You must excuse my dog. I believe this hot weather makes him rather cranky.”

You've got that right. And let's not forget about that slimy git who is now sitting across from us, still eyeing me warily. 

“I am most pleased that you have decided to join us, Severus,” Riddle says in a smooth voice I have never heard him use before. “May I call you Severus?”

Snape nods and tries to produce a smile, but fails miserably.

“You understand that I must place my mark upon you.” Riddle still talks in this almost unnaturally smooth voice and Snape again only nods. 

“Very well. Raise the sleeve of your left arm.”

I've heard of the mark Riddle gives his followers, but I've never seen it. And now Snape is about to receive it. I pull my head off Riddle's lap, and watch with interest as Snape offers his bare left forearm. Riddle takes out his wand, and places the tip on Snape's pale flesh. A spell muttered so quickly that even I can't understand it is followed by Snape's screams. 

I watch with wide eyes as part of his skin starts to swell and almost bursts open when a black image appears. The shape becomes sharper while Snape tries to bite back his screams. 

And there it is. A black skull with a snake sliding through it. The same image as the one on my badge. 

I feel strangely honored that Riddle gave me his mark, be it in a slightly different way than he does with his followers, and I place my head on his thigh once again. 

Snape swallows a few times while he pulls down the sleeve of his robes to cover the mark. “Thank you, my Lord.”

“You are most welcome, Severus. Lucius will show you around the mansion and explain a few things to you. I will be seeing you soon, Severus.”

I watch Snape and Lucius make their way out off the room. So Snape is now a Death Eater. A piece of information Dumbledore will be most anxious to hear, I'm sure. I feel awfully pleased with myself that I have finally found a reason to get that Slytherin expelled. 

“It's been a long day, my friend. I think I'll take a cool shower before I retire for the night. Why don't you go to bed already, Snuffles. I will be there shortly.” Riddle scratches me behind my ears one last time before he gets up and disappears into the bathroom. I stroll towards the bed, hop onto it, and lie down on my usual spot. 

I close my eyes and think about cool water, cool air and an annoying black-haired Slytherin who will most certainly be expelled to moment I share the things I saw tonight with Dumbledore.

*~*~*~*~*

I wake up a little later when I feel Riddle's hand run through my fur and I hear the sound of flesh moving against flesh. I open my eyes and instantly freeze when I see Riddle lying next to me on the bed. His black dressing gown lies open around him, exposing his naked body. His left hand is playing with my fur while his right hand fists his hard cock.

Riddle is wanking. While he's stroking me. 

My common sense tells me to feel disgusted by what he's doing, but the rest of my body does not agree. I'm instantly hard myself and my breathing becomes shallow. Riddle turns his face towards me, neither of his hands stopping what they are doing, and stares at me. 

I briefly stare back into his green eyes, dark with desire, before I let my eyes travel down his body. He looks absolutely incredible, just lying there naked. His flesh pale, shining with little droplets of sweat. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember that Riddle is 50 years old, but he doesn't look it. His body looks mature, experienced, but not old. 

I feel so turned on that for a moment I consider transforming back into my human form to crush my lips on his. I want to run my hands across his body, touch every exposed piece of flesh. I want to curl my fingers around his cock, lick the little pearls of pre-come from the tip and devour it, sucking until he will fill my mouth with his release. I want to bury myself inside his body and I want to feel him inside of me.  
I want all that and much more, but I can't have it, because I'm a dog. And I don't think Riddle would react well if his pet dog suddenly transformed into a seventeen-year-old Gryffindor. 

“Do you like what you see?”

Riddle is smiling at me, and by way of answering I gently push my cold, wet nose against his cheek. He stops fisting his cock, and only runs his fingers up and down his erection. I swallow. 

“Would you like to take a closer look? Perhaps even taste it?”

Oh dear Merlin, yes!

But I'm a dog!

I shouldn't do this. 

This is wrong in so many ways that I can't even begin to think of each and every one of them. But my body is not listening to my internal struggle and my head moves downwards as if I've lost control over it. 

When my muzzle reaches his groin I'm overwhelmed by the powerful, musky scent of pure lust, and instantly I throw any objections I might have had to this out of the window. If this is all I'm ever going to be able to do with Riddle, by Merlin, I will. 

I run my long, agile tongue up and down his cock and let the salty taste of his pre-come linger in my mouth. I lap across his balls and swirl my tongue over the head of his cock, careful not to scrape my sharp teeth against his sensitive flesh. 

Riddle moans and places both hands on my head, his fingers tightening in my black fur. While I lick his hard cock over and over again, my hips start to move against the cotton sheets on the bed. I'm so hard and aroused that I'm afraid I'll burst if I don't come soon. 

Suddenly Riddle grabs my head and lifts it so I'm forced to abandon my ministrations on his erection. I look at him, confusion clear on my face, and Riddle gives me a warm smile. 

“Don't worry, my friend. You are doing wonderfully. I was just wondering..., I was thinking...” Riddle seems at a loss for words, something I've never seen before. “Perhaps I should just show you.”

I lean back while Riddle sits up, and pulls the dressing gown off completely. He then reaches for the nightstand, and extracts a small vial from the drawer. I watch curiously as he turns around, and positions himself on his hands and knees, his naked arse in the air. 

I think he wants me to...

Oh boy.

I'm not a virgin by any means, at least not when it comes to women. And I've had my share of blowjobs in the Quidditch locker room showers, both on the giving and receiving end. But this...this is something I've never thought of before, let alone done it. 

Riddle coats his right hand with lubricant, and reaches behind himself. He starts to tease his own opening with his slick fingers and I know I'm lost. I stand up on the bed, and move over to his naked arse. My tongue easily finds his puckered entrance, and I lick it, massage it, coax it to open for me. Riddle moans while he continues to use his fingers to prepare himself. In combination with my wet tongue, he's ready within a minute. 

“Now, my friend.”

I lick my lips and swallow the excessive saliva which I've been producing ever since Riddle offered his body to me, literally. I raise myself up and mount him. I'm briefly worried if I'm ever going to be able to enter him without the use of my hands, but it appears I worried for nothing. My slick, pointed cock, shaped differently than my own human one, finds Riddle's entrance without any problem. It takes every bit of restraint that I have not to thrust into that willing body beneath me. I move my hips slowly and groan when my cock slides into his hole. 

“Yes, that's it. Now move.”

I don't really need his instructions to figure that part out. While I tighten my front paws around his upper body, I start to move my hips faster, completely overwhelmed by the hotness and tightness of Riddle's body. 

I lap the sweat up between his shoulders, and nibble on the back of his neck, right below his short, black hair. Riddle's moans get louder as I trust harder into his body, and I can't hold back deep groans and growls of pure pleasure. Riddle moves one of his hands beneath his body, and starts to stroke his hard cock in time with my fast and deep trusts. 

“Yes, my friend. This feels so good...you feel so good.”

Riddle's voice, deep and filled with lust, sends shivers up my spine and I bury my cock inside him as deep as I can with every single thrust. This feels so unlike anything I've ever felt before, and I'm not sure why that is. Maybe because at the moment I'm a dog, maybe because Riddle is a man or maybe because right now I'm fucking Lord Voldemort, enemy of the free wizarding world, into the mattress. 

“By Salazar!”

Riddle almost screams when he comes and shoots his release onto the crumpled blankets beneath us. His shouts send me over the edge and I produce something between a growl and a howl when my hips spasm and I fill his body with my seed in a climax that doesn't seem to end. 

I collapse on top of him, completely worn out, panting heavily. Riddle stays still, breathing hard himself. I know I won't be able to pull out of him anytime soon. I have read up on dogs when I learned what my Animagus form would be. We are coupled and somehow that very idea is perhaps the most arousing thing of all of this night's events. 

I nuzzle the back of his neck, and softly lick every bit of naked skin my tongue can reach. Riddle moans almost silently and reaches on hand up to stroke my head. After what feels like ages and at the same time feels like it is too soon, my cock softens, and I pull out off Riddle carefully. The moment we are separated, Riddle lies down on his stomach and I stretch out beside him. Riddle crosses his arms on the pillow and rests his face on them. He looks at me with a combination of admiration and adoration and I wish I could wrap my arms around him, pull him close to me. 

“If you were a human,” Riddle whispers while he moves one hand to stroke my face, “I'd tell you to call me Tom.”

Those soft words bury themselves in my heart and at that moment I realize that I've fallen for Tom Riddle. Completely.

What was supposed to be a simple mission to gather information has turned out to be the best time of my life. I've found someone who respects me, cares for me, perhaps even loves me. And the realization that I won't be able to stay crushes my heart. 

We stare at each other for a long time until finally sleep is ready to claim our satisfied minds. 

“Goodnight, my dear Snuffles.”

Goodnight, my dear Tom.

*~*~*~*~*

He looks so damn beautiful, just lying there naked. I watch him and try to memorize every line, every curve, every single detail of his body. He seems at peace when he sleeps, no traces of his sometimes vicious nature or arrogant attitude. Just a beautiful man.

I knew it would come to this. I knew that this summer would end, and that I had to leave at some point. But now that I'm about to walk out on Tom, I feel a lump in my throat and a cold hand squeezing around my heart. 

I don't want to go. Every single inch of me wants to stay here with Tom, in our room, in our bed, sharing lust and passion as we have done every night for these last two weeks. But I don't have any other choice. I've thought of all possible scenarios over and over again. I could show Tom my true form, but I'm so afraid that he won't accept it. I could stay here as Snuffles, but as much as I enjoy being a dog, I enjoy being a human more. 

And to be honest, I'm not ready to join his ranks. I don't want to help destroy the wizarding world. I just want to be with Tom, not have to worry about enemies and death and destruction. But I know that I can never have that. So I'll just leave, cherish the moments we shared, and hang on to the memory of a truly unique man who cared for me during a summer that changed my life forever. 

I stand next to the bed and watch him sleep. I should go. I don't have much time left. I only have one day to gather my things at home and buy my new school supplies in Diagon Alley. But turning around and heading out that door seems impossible to do. I wish I could say goodbye. I wish I could tell him what he means to me and that I'll never forget him. But what can I do? Leave a note that says: 'Dear Tom, sorry had to go, love you, Snuffles.' That's not going to work. I'll just have to abandon him and hope that he will find it within himself to forgive me for it. 

But I can't leave without one thing. I have to, even though the risk is enormous. I transform into my human form and, for the first time, look at him through my human eyes. He's sound asleep, a small smile on his lips, his breathing even. I place my fingers on his cheek and hold back a gasp as I touch his pale skin with my human hands. I bend down, and brush my lips across his mouth, careful not to wake him. His lips feel soft and I'm so tempted to kiss him, to feel his tongue against mine. But I don't. 

I stand up, look at him one last time, and walk towards the door. The moment I open it, I transform back into Snuffles, and make my way through the dark corridors of Riddle Mansion. Macnair is standing near the front doors, keeping watch, and when he sees me he opens the doors for me. He has no idea that I won't come back and all he knows is that I'll just go outside to do my business. I almost feel sorry for Walden, knowing what Tom will do to him if he finds out Macnair let me out the night I disappeared without a trace.

I run across the gardens towards the forest that surrounds the grounds. I have hidden my broomstick there and, although it has been two months since I did so, I find it without any problems. I transform back into my human form, and grab my broom, feeling a little uncomfortable walking around as a young man. I've been a dog for two months. I guess it's not surprising that it should feel a little weird walking on two legs again instead of four. 

I run a hand through my hair and down my face, and suddenly I feel the collar, which is still around my neck. I remove it, and look at it for a long time. Time which I don't have and the minute I realize that, I tuck the collar into my robes, and mount my broom. I kick off, and fly towards my parents' house, ready to face the real world again.

*~*~*~*~*

“Mr. Black. What can I do for you today?”

I walk towards Dumbledore's desk, and nod at the Headmaster, who smiles at me in return. 

“Sit down, Sirius. Tea, perhaps?” Dumbledore gestures with his hands for me to sit down in one of the chairs, and then conjures up a steaming pot of tea. I have learned a long time ago that it's no use to refuse tea from the headmaster, so I wait patiently as he pours me a cup, and hands it to me. 

“Thank you, sir. I have some information that I think you might like to hear.” I sip my tea and look at the headmaster, who seems to be studying me through his half moon glasses. 

“And what would that be, Sirius?”

“Severus Snape is a Death Eater.”

The reaction is instant. Dumbledore's face tightens, the twinkle no long there in his eyes, and he purses his lips. 

“And why do you think this, Sirius?” Dumbledore doesn't seem to believe me. I try to remain calm and think of a good way to tell Dumbledore what I know, without confessing where I've been all summer. 

“I saw his mark, sir. When he was playing Quidditch yesterday.” There, that should do it. 

“Did you now.” Dumbledore's face still holds a most serious expression and his eyes narrow just a bit. Then he suddenly gets up, and walks towards me. I put my cup of tea on his desk, and get up myself. Dumbledore stops only inches away from me, and stares right into my eyes. 

“What I am about to tell you, Mr. Black, may never leave this office. Do you understand?” 

I nod, speechless and a little shocked at Dumbledore's harsh tone. 

“I know about your feelings towards Mr. Snape. The so-called prank you pulled on him last year was evidence enough that you would not mind seeing Mr. Snape die a gruesome death.”

Great. Does he have to bring that up again? 

“I have my own reasons for not expelling you after what you did, but that does not mean that I condone the least bit of your insane behavior.” 

I lower my gaze because I know that if I stare into Dumbledore's cold eyes any longer I'll either break down or punch him in his face. 

“Your actions led Mr. Snape straight into the arms of Voldemort. The resentment he felt towards others after you had almost got him killed made him the perfect target for Voldemort's followers, and they were able to convince him to join the Dark Lord's forces. I suspected as much, and have spent many hours trying to talk some sense into Mr. Snape. And finally, we came to a agreement.”

I look up, curiosity getting the better of me. 

“Mr. Snape is a spy, working for me.”

I blink. I had not expected that. I was entirely sure that slimy Snape was a brainless Death Eater, out to destroy the world. But that bastard just had to turn all noble at the last minute. The knowledge that Snape works as a spy for Dumbledore makes me hate him even more. 

“Again, Mr. Black. This information will not leave this office. If I find out you have discussed this with anyone, be it your friends or others, my repercussions will be great.”

I believe him. 

“And, Mr. Black, be advised that I will be watching you this year. If you step but an inch out of line, show anything but polite behavior towards Mr. Snape or share information with others that is not meant for them, I will have your wand!”

“Yes, sir.” My voice sounds thick and harsh and I can feel my eyes begin to fill with tears. I stare down at my feet and briefly consider telling Dumbledore everything, only to get him to stop looking at me like I'm the worst thing that has ever happened to the wizarding world. Tell him about the wards at Riddle Mansion, tell him the names of all the Death Eaters I've seen there, tell him about the kinds of magic Tom uses...

Tom. 

No, I won't betray him. I can't. Even if it means that I've forever lost Dumbledore's respect. 

“That will be all, Sirius.” Dumbledore turns around, and walks back to his desk. I don't respond, but just storm out of the office, blinded by the tears that have started to stream across my face. 

I burst into the first empty classroom I can find, and fall to my knees in the middle of it. And I cry. I bury my face in my hands and I cry for leaving Tom and for almost betraying him. I cry for my own stupidity for thinking I could get away with setting Snape up like I did. I cry for the pain I feel when I remember Dumbledore's cold eyes and harsh tone. I cry until I feel completely empty inside. 

I remain in the empty classroom long after my sobs have stopped and my tears have dried up. I stare out of the window at the night's sky and wonder what Tom is doing at that moment. I wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him.

*~*~*~*~*

“Padfoot, are you all right?”

“Huh?”

I look up from my Transfiguration textbook which I've been staring at for the past hour, and meet Remus' amber eyes. 

“Really, Sirius, you've been acting strange ever since school started. What's going on with you?”

I stare at my textbook again while I think of something to say. I tuck my hand into the pocket of my jeans, and let the tiny golden badge slip through my fingers over and over again. A custom I have picked up a couple of months ago. It's the only physical evidence I have of my relationship with Tom, and at moments like these it calms me to touch it. 

“Maybe I'm just bettering my life?” I offer while I give Remus my most innocent smile. 

“Ha! The great Sirius Black bettering his life?” James jumps from his bed onto mine, his glasses slipping dangerously low on his nose. “Not likely, Padfoot.”

I snort and glare at both young men who sit next to each other and glare right back at me. 

“Okay. I'm not bettering my life.” I put my textbook away, and cross my arms. “It's just, school will be over in two months and we'll have to figure out what to do with the rest of our lives, and that kind of worries me.”

“Really?” Peter sits down next to James and looks oddly relieved. “I worry about that all the time. I never thought it would be bothering you though.”

I shrug and give Peter a small smile. Remus looks amused, but James has a confused expression on his face. 

“What's all this nonsense about not knowing what to do with the rest of your life?” James stands up on my bed, wobbles a bit until he finds his balance, and then spreads his arms dramatically. “We are going to be the best Aurors who have ever lived. We will be the ones to kill Voldemort once and for all.”

Damn you, Tom, for being the man who you are. 

“Watch out, Lord Voldiesnort. Here come the Marauders!” James throws himself back on the bed, while Remus and Peter laugh. I try to laugh, but it's not an easy thing to do when your best friend has just talked about killing the man you love. 

James pushes his glasses back up his nose, and looks at all three of us. “I'm not joking, you know. Let's make a vow.” He sticks out his hand and automatically Peter, Remus and I do the same. We place our hands on top of each other and look at James again. 

“We will become Aurors. We will help each other through the training if we have to.” James speaks in a low and conspiring tone. “We will fight evil. We will make this world a better place to live in, for the sake of love and puppies and whatnot.”

“I swear.” Peter says, and Remus chimes in. “Me too.”

James looks at me expectantly, and I give him a grin. “If it's for the sake of puppies, I'm in.”

“Good!” James beams at all of us. “I swear as well.”

I look at my three best friends and silently pray for Merlin to give me the strength to keep this vow.

*~*~*~*~*

It's been four years since I spent that summer with Tom.

Four fucking years of loneliness. Fourteen hundred and sixty nights lying in my bed alone, trying to get some sleep while my conscience gets ripped apart by feelings of guilt. 

Guilt for not revealing the things I know about Lord Voldemort that might aid our cause and save innocent lives. Guilt for fighting against Tom and his followers. Guilt for being too fucking scared to make a decision about what I really want and instead just going along with what other people believe is the right thing to do. 

Four years since I last laid eyes on Tom, and here he is, standing right in front of me. 

What was supposed to be a routine check up on a Muggle-born Wizard's house unexpectedly turned into a miniature war when we encountered over a dozen Death Eaters at the scene. 

While my fellow Aurors started to fight the Death Eaters outside, I slipped into the house to look for the Wizards we were supposed to protect. Without making a sound I moved through the darkness from room to room until I suddenly bumped into a tall figure. 

Tom. 

I stare into his green eyes for the first time in four years and so many thoughts rage through my mind. He looks good. A little more grey in his black hair and a few more small wrinkles around his eyes, but that is all that's different since I last saw him. 

He doesn't seem so tall, now that I'm facing him as a twenty-one-year old man instead of a dog. He's only an inch or so taller than me. There are so many things I want to say to him but I know it's useless because he doesn't have a clue who I am. 

And I'm forgetting who he is. Tom raises his wand and points it at my chest. Without so much as a second glance the most deadly of curses falls from his lips. 

“ _Avada Kedavra._ ”

The green flash of light hits me in the chest, and the pain that rips through me forces me to my knees. I look up and the last thing I see of Tom is his back as he disappears out of the house. I try to get my ragged breathing under control and suddenly I realize I should be dead. He cast the bloody Killing Curse on me. I pat my hands across my body to see if everything's still there and then I feel it. 

The little badge I keep on a golden chain around my neck. A strong concealment charm prevents others from seeing it, since it would not do well if someone saw me with the Dark Mark on a necklace. 

The protection spells. Of course. 

Thank you, Tom, for saving my life while you tried to kill me. 

After we have dealt with the remaining Death Eaters, I excuse myself and apparate to my apartment. I grab one of the many bottles of firewhiskey I keep around my place, don't bother with a glass, and place it against my lips. I take a long swig and repeat the process several times. 

When finally my throat burns so fiercely that my eyes begin to water, I sit down on my couch and stare at the blank wall in front of me. 

What the bloody hell just happened?

I see one glimpse of Tom and my world shatters to pieces around me. How can that man still have such an effect on me after four years? Why haven't I just moved on? Why haven't I found a nice young Wizard like Remus has, or a nice young witch like Peter did to share my life with? Why haven't I gotten married and started a family like James and Lily?

Why am I waiting for something that is never going to happen unless I do something about it?

In a fit of frustration and rage I throw the bottle of firewhiskey against the wall, and watch how the glass flies across the room while the deep golden liquor coats the white wallpaper. 

Why haven't I made a decision yet about what I want?

I stagger towards my bathroom, open the taps, and splash large amounts of cold water in my face. I rest my hands on the side of the sink and look at myself in the mirror. A pair of tired looking blue eyes stare back at me. A two-day stubble graces my cheeks and chin, and my long, black hair looks more untamable than James' ever has. 

Is this what I want? A tiresome job as an Auror with only an empty apartment and a full bottle of firewhiskey to come home to?

No.

Then what do I want?

Tom.

Am I prepared to give up everything I know and betray the people who are my friends for him?

...yes, I am. 

Am I willing to give up my life as an Auror and join his fight against the free wizarding world, just to be with him?

My gaze wanders to the reflection of the tiny golden badge around my neck. 

Yes, I am. 

I close my eyes while contrasting feelings of relief and fear swirl through me. 

May Merlin forgive me for what I'm about to do.

*~*~*~*~*

“Well, well, well, Sirius Black, Auror Extraordinaire.”

Of course it has to be Malfoy who finds me while I walk across the grounds towards Riddle Mansion.

“Lucius, long time no see. I'd like to have a word with your boss,” I tell him in a cheerful tone while inside of me my stomach is doing flip-flops out of sheer anxiety. I keep my empty hands clearly visible as a sign that I don't intend to curse him or anyone else. Malfoy gives me a quick look over, and sneers at me.

“What do you want, Black?” It's funny how Malfoy can always make a person he speaks to feel like they are the filth beneath his boots, just by the tone of his voice. 

“Like I said, Malfoy, I want a word with Voldemort. I have some information I think he might like to hear.”

Lucius looks at me as if I'm an annoying insect bothering him on a sunny picnic. I give him my most charming grin. Malfoy sneers again. 

“Your wand, Black.”

“It's in my left pocket, Malfoy. Be my guest,” I tell him while I keep my empty hands away from my body. 

With a wrinkle of his nose and an extremely disdainful expression on his face, Lucius slips his hand into the pocket of my robes, and feels around for my wand. Of course I wouldn't be Sirius Black if I wouldn't tease him a little. 

“ _That's_ not my wand, Malfoy.”

“Oh, do shut up.” Lucius pulls my wand out of my pocket, and tucks it into his own robes. He then grabs my arm none too gently, and practically drags me to the mansion. 

“Let's see what Lord Voldemort will make of an annoying, useless Gryffindor like yourself.”

I open my mouth to let out a snappy response but my voice dies in my throat when I look up at the front doors of Riddle Mansion. Tom's home. 

Lucius leads me through the corridors to the ballroom, which is occupied by about a dozen Death Eaters and...Tom. 

I try not to look too frightened or expectant when Lucius leads me towards his Lord. 

“A...visitor, my Lord, who wishes to speak with you.” 

Tom let's his eyes wander across my body, and when his gaze finds my eyes he furrows his brow. 

“Didn't I kill you?” His tone is demanding but at the same time inquisitive and even a little curious. 

“Well, you tried,” I say, forcing myself to meet his gaze and not turn my head down. 

“Let me guess. You are so disappointed that I somehow failed to end your miserable life, that you have come here to beg me to do a better job at it the next time.” The little wrinkles around his eyes become more apparent as an amused smile graces his face. 

“Not really.”

“Than what is it that you want?” His tone reveals his sudden irritation and he narrows his eyes. I swallow, blink, but still do not look down. 

“I have some information for you. Three facts I think you might be interested in.” I try to keep my voice steady and my hands from trembling. My heart races in my chest and I realize that this is the moment of truth. Either Tom is going to hear me out or he will try to kill me. Again.

“Really? And what is it that you want in exchange for these facts?”

“My intentions will become clear when I reveal the last fact.”

Tom folds his hands behind his back, and circles me. I stand still and stare straight ahead, not meeting his glare but not looking away either. 

“Very well. Tell me the first fact and I will decide if I want to hear the second and the third one.” He stops in front of me, only inches away. I can smell him. I can even feel the warmth of his body. I try to not let those things distract me as I tell him the first bit of information.

“Severus Snape is a spy for Dumbledore.”

“This is preposterous!” Snape's voice echoes through the ballroom while he yanks off his mask and steps up to me. “Is this one of your petty attempts at my life yet again, Black? Or are you really that stupid to think you can just barge in here making accusations --”

“Be silent!”

Tom puts his hand on Snape's shoulder and pushes him away from me. “Contain him,” he orders Lucius and Walden, who immediately raise their wands at Snape. 

“I'm sure a little truth serum can clear things up, don't you think, Severus?” Tom smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Those only stare at Snape intently. 

Snape doesn't say a word. He glares at me but I ignore him and focus my attention on Tom, who is standing in front of me once again. 

“That was a most interesting revelation. Go on.”

I can't help but briefly close my eyes. I'm so sorry, James. 

“I know the location of the Potters.” My voice is soft and trembles and I fight the urge to close my eyes again. 

Tom steps up to me even closer. “How is it that you know their location? Dumbledore keeps them well hidden.”

“I'm their secret-keeper.” 

Tom's lips curve into a genuine smile. “This is a very interesting development. What is your name?”

“Sirius Black.” Not only my voice sounds unfamiliar, but my name as well. I guess it's not surprising that you lose touch with who you are or thought you were the moment you sell your soul to the Devil himself. 

“Well, Mr. Black. You have certainly got my attention. I'm most curious about the last fact.” 

“I think it would be best if I told you that in private.” 

Tom raises one eyebrow, tilts his head up, and looks down at me over his nose. 

“Trust me,” I whisper.

Tom throws his head back, and let's out a string of rich laughter. “Do forgive me, but I don't trust you,” he says with amusement in his voice when he looks at me again. 

I know there is no way in hell I'll ever win a staring match with Lord Voldemort so I go for something entirely different and look at him with pleading eyes.

“By Salazar, I must be feeling awfully generous today. Mr. Black, follow me.”

*~*~*~*~*

After all this time I stand in his chambers again. It still looks and smells the same. It's almost as if I've never left. As if the past four years didn't happen. But I am well aware of one fairly big difference. I'm not here as Snuffles. I'm here as Sirius.

“Now that I have given you the privacy you requested, do tell me the third fact, Mr. Black.”

Tom stands beside his desk, one hand on the wooden surface and the other in the pocket of his robes, undoubtedly wrapped around his wand. 

I move my hand up slowly, never taking my eyes off him. “I want to show you something.” I slip my hand into my robes under my chin, and very carefully, not to make any sudden movement, pull out the golden necklace with Snuffles' badge on it.  
Tom recognizes it instantly, and his eyes widen for a moment, right before he narrows them and whips out his wand. 

“What have you done to my dog?!”

Oh Merlin, he thinks I killed Snuffles and took his collar. Just a second before a hex leaves Tom's lips I transform myself into Snuffles. The hex hits the door behind me, and Tom stares down at me, his mouth opened slightly while he lowers his wand. 

“It can't be...”

I bark once, and wag my tail as a way to say hello. 

“You...Snuffles...an Animagus. How terribly clever.” Tom looks at me with a mixture of confusion, happiness and anger. A very frightening combination and I lower my head and tail to show him my submission. 

“Transform back to your true self, Mr. Black.”

I do as he wishes, and look at him for further instructions. Now that the big secret is out, it is entirely up to him how we will proceed from here. 

“You must tell me, Mr. Black, how you found out that a dog would have a positive effect on me. Especially a large, black dog. I have never told anyone the story about the original Snuffles. Well, besides you, that is.”

“I had no idea, I swear. I came here because I thought my Animagus form would provide me with cover while I spied on you and your people. This dog had been my Animagus form for over a year when I learned your true identity.”

Tom's curved brow informs me to go on with my side of the story. I happily do so, hoping that he will accept my explanations. 

“I royally screwed up in my sixth year and somehow I thought that if I could provide Dumbledore with information about you, I could make up for it. I overheard him talking to another professor, and he revealed your name. After I read up on you I figured you'd be staying here. At the start of my summer holidays I came here, and three days later Lucius and Walden caught me. You know the rest of the story.”

Tom looks thoughtful as he steps away from the desk and approaches me. He stops in front of me and looks at me with a furrowed brow. “And did you make up for it by sharing the things you learned here?”

“I...I never revealed anything after I returned to Hogwarts. Well, except for the fact that Snape was a Death Eater, but Dumbledore already knew that and threatened to take my wand if I told anyone about Snape's work as a spy for him.”

A small smile plays around Tom's lips. “Why didn't you reveal anything? Surely with the information you gathered during your stay here, you could have had Dumbledore crawling for you, kissing your feet.”

“I didn't want to betray you. I didn't even want to leave you in the first place.” My voice is soft and I inwardly curse myself when I feel my cheeks flush. 

“Then why did you leave me?”

“I didn't think I had any other choice. I was too afraid to reveal my true identity and I did not want to spend the rest of my life as a dog.”

“Oh, but you make such a lovely dog.” Tom's tone is teasing and he smiles at me while he steps a little closer. “Why did you come back after all these years?”

“For four years I tried to tell myself that I could move on and forget about what happened here. But when I saw you again in that house, I knew I had been lying to myself. I just want to be with you, Tom.”

My eyes widen the moment I realize I've used his first name. Voldemort is very particular about how people should address him and I've seen him torture his followers for lesser offences. 

Tom sees my fear and raises his hand. He trails his fingers across my cheek and stares into my eyes. 

“Don't worry about that. I remember telling you that if you were a human, you could call me Tom. And it appears that my wish has come true.”

His touch is enticing and distracting and I have some problems understanding just exactly what he is saying. “Your...wish?”

Tom laughs shortly and smiles. “You make a lovely dog, but my true preferences do go out to handsome young men such as yourself. How interesting and pleasurable our private moments have been before, I would very much like to find out how you will perform in your human shape.”

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Tom still wants me. I find some courage in that confession and raise my hand so I can touch his cheek. I gasp when I feel his skin beneath my fingers. Tom places his hand on the back of my neck, and lets his fingers wander through my long, black hair. I can't hold back any longer and wrap my arms around him while I bury my face in the crook of his neck. 

“I've missed you so fucking much, Tom. You have no idea.”

Tom wraps his arms around me by way of answering, and pulls me even closer while he strokes my back. 

“And I have something else to confess,” I whisper against his skin while I revel myself in the warmth of his body. 

“And that is?”

“I'm a Gryffindor.”

I feel Tom chuckle against me while he places one hand under my chin, and slowly raises my head. “I had figured that much already. Only a Gryffindor would come up with such a plan, go about it completely unprepared, and end up sleeping with the subject he's supposed to be observing.”

I grin at him while a blush spreads across my cheeks. 

“You were quite young back then. Was it your first time?”

“No. Yes...as a human, no. But as a dog, yes.” I let my fingers wander across his neck, and play with his short hair. I am curious about something, and after wondering for a moment, I decide that it would be best to just ask him. “Was it your first time...er...”

“With a dog? Yes, most certainly. It was not something that I had ever thought of before, but there just was this unmistakable attraction between Snuffles and me, don't you agree?” 

“Yeah, there was. I liked it...hell, I loved it, but I always thought about how it would be to do more...er...human things with you.”

“Do tell.” Tom's voice has become deep and husky and his lips brush across my cheek. I open my mouth to breathe because all of a sudden it seems that my mind is going dizzy from lack of oxygen. Or from the fact that Tom's so close to me right now. I can't really tell.

“I've always wanted to kiss you.” Somehow my own voice has also become quite low and harsh. 

“Like so?” Tom brushes his lips across mine a few times, teasing me, daring me, until I can't stand it any longer, and I crush my lips to his. I moan something that sounds like 'yes' into our kiss while I run my tongue across his lips. I feel him smile when he opens his mouth, and at long last I feel his tongue against mine. I devour him, desperate to taste every bit of his mouth, his tongue and his lips. 

While our tongues fight a rough but playful battle, I tighten one hand in his hair and use the other one to unbutton his robes. I'm desperate to feel his naked body against mine, to stroke my hands across his flesh. Tom keeps one hand on the back of my neck and uses his other one to practically tear my robes off. The sound of fabric ripping is the only noise in the room, besides to low moans of pleasure that escape us both. 

My robes fall to the ground at the same moment Tom's fall from his shoulders. The only thing that now stands between Tom's naked chest and me, is a simple black shirt, quite similar to the one I'm wearing myself. Tom breaks the kiss, and pulls my shirt from my jeans and hoists it over my head. I copy his actions, and after a short moment we are staring at each other's naked chests. 

I attack one of his nipples, and suckle it into my mouth. Tom nibbles on my shoulder and I hear him whisper against my skin. 

“Exquisite.”

His harsh voice and his warm breath on my flesh makes me shiver with desire, and I raise my head to crush my lips on his mouth once more. He kisses me so hard and deep that it almost leaves me breathless, and my hands tremble when I unbutton his black trousers. The moment I've opened them, I push my hand inside, and find his hard cock. The feeling of his engorged flesh in my hand when I curl my fingers around it, forces a deep groan from me. 

Tom has opened my jeans, and pushes them down until they are dangling around my ankles. He grabs my cock, and runs his fingers up and down the erect length. My eyes roll back into their sockets from the incredible feeling of his hands on my shaft, and I break the kiss to gasp for breath. 

“Bed,” Tom breathes against my cheek, and I realize that he's as breathless as I am. It takes us only a few steps, our hands never leaving the other's body, to reach the bed, and we both fall down on top of the cool sheets. I kick off my boots and Tom does the same to his shoes. We manage to get our pants untangled from our legs, and when those pieces of clothing hit the floor we are finally lying naked on the bed together. 

I grind my cock against his thigh and gasp when I feel his erection caress my abdomen. Our mouths find each other again, and we resume our deep and rough kissing. When Tom wraps his legs around my waist and pulls me on top of him, I break the kiss and stare down into his eyes. 

Surely he doesn't want me to...

Tom sees the confusion on my face and gives me a soft kiss while presses his hips up, and pushes his arse against my cock. 

I guess he does. 

I reach for the nightstand, and blindly grab a vial of lubricant from the drawer, just as I've watched Tom do many times, all those years ago. I coat my trembling fingers with the slick substance, and reach down for his puckered entrance. My breathing is ragged against his face while I tease his opening and push one finger inside. Tom tightens both his hands in my long black hair and groans when I move my finger in and out of his body. I insert a second finger while I find his lips and run my tongue across them. Tom darts his tongue out, and I suck it into my mouth greedily.

The feeling of Tom's naked body beneath my own is intense and my sense of touch seems to go in overdrive. His skin feels hot and cold at the same time, and everywhere my flesh touches his, sparkles of electricity swirl through me. I'm so wrapped up in this unique feeling that Tom startles me when he whispers into our kiss. 

“Now.”

I extract my fingers from his tight hole, and position my cock, slick with lubricant and pre-come. I push my hips forward, and groan when Tom's hot body envelops my hard cock. I stay still, overwhelmed by the feeling of being buried inside his body completely. We continue to kiss, even though our lips feel raw from the rough touches, teeth scraping and nibbling on the other's mouth. 

“Move.”

 

My body obeys Tom's order before my mind ever gets a chance to register it. I thrust forward, my eyes closed and my mouth still occupied with kissing Tom. I feel so much at once, so many things around me, surging though me. His arms and legs wrapped around my body, holding me tight. Sweaty skin, slick when it moves across each other. That hole which feels so impossibly hot and tight. His moans, his breath on my damp skin. My own uneven breathing, interrupted by deep sounds of pleasure that form in the base of my throat and force their way out. 

And I know that this is what I wanted all along. This is what completes me, what arouses me and calms me. What fills that dark, empty space that's been inside of me for so long. I don't think about the life I left behind or the people whom I will betray, because for the first time in my life I feel like I'm home. 

Tom's body convulses beneath me, around me when he climaxes and I feel his warm seed between us. My own orgasm is as fierce as it is intense and tightens every muscle in my body before it releases me into the bliss of ecstasy.

When I finally open my eyes again, I stare into Tom's green ones. While I place soft kisses on his lips I roll off him, but never unwrap my arms from him. We pull each other close, and revel in the after glow in silence, words not necessary to express how we feel. 

Just before sleep claims my exhausted body, my mind produces one last coherent thought. 

I'm finally here, where I've wanted to be all along.

*~*~*~*~*

“Let it be perfectly clear that anyone who harms but a hair on the head of this man, will have to face my wrath!”

I stand next to Tom as he addresses his followers, and a strange feeling of deja vu passes through me. 

“His name is Sirius Black, but you shall all address him as Mr. Black. He will be staying with me, and in case I'm unavailable, you will accept and carry out his orders.”

I glance at Malfoy and Macnair, who stand to the side of Tom and keep their gazes fixed on the floor. The look on Lucius' face however, tells me that he's breaking his arrogant mind over how an annoying, useless Gryffindor like me could have possibly wrapped Voldemort around his finger overnight. The expression of sheer shock on his face earlier when Tom ordered him to give me back my wand, is something that I will cherish for a long time. 

Tom and I have decided not to reveal my other identity to his followers, so they will just have to accept me for who I am. Sirius Black, Ex-Auror, friend and lover of Lord Voldemort. 

“And now for some other news. With the assistance of Mr. Black we were able to identify the spy in our midst, and he has been punished suitably.”

Oh yes. This morning it turned out that poor Snape had no resistance for his own truth serum, and he was forced to confess everything. For the first time I admired Lucius' knowledge of torture and was able to appreciate the art of it. It was quite satisfactory to hear Snape's screams while Dumbledore was nowhere around to save his worthless hide. Tom sent Snape's battered remains to the headmaster of Hogwarts with a polite note attached: 

_Dumbledore,_

_Do not send any more spies unless you want to have them returned to you in this state. If you enjoy receiving their remains in bits and pieces, then by all means, send them my way. I do not have any problem with torturing your misled minions. As a matter of fact, I take great pleasure in hearing their screams of terror, and listen to them beg for their lives. Torture is an art I appreciate greatly and I go a long distance to make it worth wile. At least for me. I don't think the same can be said for my victims, but one never knows. Perhaps Snape did enjoy the hot pokers in every cavity of his body. Alas, we shall never be able to check with him if my punishment for his betrayal was up to his expectations._

_Yours truly,_

_Lord Voldemort_

*~*~*~*~*

It's been three hours since Tom left to kill my best friend and his wife. When I gave him the address, I asked for two favors. Tom instantly granted me the first one, and promised to make it quick and painless. He told me that he had to think about my second request, and would make a decision about it while he was there.

I pace around our room, feeling restless and useless. Tom forbid me to come. Said that it would not do me any good to see my best friend die. I still can't believe I actually betrayed James. He's always been a good friend. A brother I never had. But unfortunately he stood in the way of Tom and me, and I have chosen Tom. 

I'm not even going to think about guilt or forgiveness because I know it won't change a thing. I made my choice and I knew the consequences. I accepted them, painful as they might be. 

I walk over to the liquor cabinet, take out a bottle of firewhiskey, decide that it would be proper to use a glass, and settle down in one of the chairs in front of the hearth. I've tried everything to keep myself calm yet occupied, but nothing has worked so far. 

I've paced, I've stared, I've cursed, I've cried and I've even transformed myself into Snuffles and lay under Tom's desk for a while, for old time's sake. But I fear that nothing will soothe me until Tom returns and I can finally close this particularly painful chapter of my life and focus on my future with Tom. 

I sip my firewhiskey and look up at the large, antique clock time and again. I will it to go faster, but I know it's really no use. Patience, Black. A few more moments and it will all be over. 

Finally, about a quarter past midnight, the door of our room opens, and Tom enters. I'm on my feet instantly and watch as he holds a little bundle to his chest and handles it with gentleness and care. I feel utterly relieved that Tom has granted me my second request. 

“Sirius, come here. I have a present for you.”

Oh yes, and what a present it is. The most precious thing I could ever wish for. I walk to Tom, stop beside him, and we both watch the sleeping child in his arms. I place my hand on his shoulder and press a soft kiss on his cheek. Tom smiles, first at me, and then at the child in his arms. 

“Here, you take him for a while.” Tom hands me my godson, and I press him to my chest gently, overwhelmed with joy that Harry is still alive. 

I look at my godson's sleeping face and caress his cheek. “Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be all right. We'll take care of you from now on. No one will ever hurt you.”

Tom watches me while I whisper my promises to my godson, no, our son, and starts to caress my back. I lean into the touch and enjoy the feeling of my lover by my side and our new son in my arms. 

“Are you coming to bed, Sirius?” Tom asks while he steps back from me, sheds his robes, and hangs them in one of the closets. I look from Harry to Tom and back and wonder where I should let our son rest for the night. Tom spots my confusion, chuckles, and transfigures one of the chairs into a light-blue crib. 

“And here I thought you were the star in Transfiguration,” he teases me, and I give him a cheeky grin. 

“I guess we should do a little redecorating now that Harry will be staying with us, but that's something to worry about tomorrow,” Tom muses while he joins me at the crib. I place Harry in it, pull the little blanket across his body, and tuck him in. When I'm done and Harry is peacefully sleeping in his new bed, Tom puts his hand under my chin, turns my head towards his, and gives me a lingering kiss. I smile while I deepen it, and tease his tongue with mine. Tom wraps his arms around me, and pulls me close, his arousal evident against my thigh. We break the kiss, and just stare into each other's eyes for a moment. 

“Thank you, Tom,” I whisper, not sure if I'm just thanking him for sparing Harry's life, or for saving mine as well along the way. 

Tom brushes his lips across my cheek, places soft kisses on my jawbone, and finally pulls back to look me in my eyes again. 

“Anything for you, my dear friend.”

 

~~fin~~


End file.
